Untitled as of yet
by GuardianOfthebrokenhearted
Summary: This is what happnes when you spend too much time with your best friend... No promises I am Gracefullyinlove from HPFF i did NOT STEAL IT! I am not JK Rowling Draco Hermione Fiction SPOILERS Draco hermione doesnt come in until later in the story lots DRAM
1. Summer Happens

**Hermione stired in her sleep when she heard te alarm clock ring she groaned and swated it away with out even toucing it she didnt think anything of it and stated getting dressed. She then ran down stairs in shorts and tank top all exited, " MOM IS SHE REALLY COMING?!?" she yelled at the top of her lungs.**

**" For heavensakes Mione your going to wake up the entire neighboorhood" Jane said to her daughter, with an irritated look on her face. Hermaone had forgotten her mothers one pet peeve screaming, a thing she loved to do. " Yes she is , actually she should already be here" her irrated look no turned to one of worry. **

**"Mom this is Christina were talking about, shes never on time, she probably stopped to talk to some cute boy she met on the street". **

**"You know just because everyboy i meet drools over me doesnt give you the right to judge" a fimiliar voice said. **

**"Christi your here" Hermione screethed, as she ran toward her cousin/ bestfriend.**

Jane looked at her daughter and was about to scold her until she saw her baby sister some in the door, "Jennifer" she squicked.

"Mom you have a pet peeve about screeming yet you SQUICK!"

"HERMIONE JANE"

"Cristi lets go we have so much catching up to do!" then she saw it a wand in Cristis pocket, "Is that a ARE YOU A!?! MOTHER!"

Hermione was now hyperventelating

"mione calm down.. your going to have a heartattack for goodnesssakes" Chritina tried to calm her down without much success.

"CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN you excepct me to calm down when i just found out my bestfreind is a witch" Her shock turned to anger , her face was turning red and then CRASH the big mirror that hung untop of the fireplace came crashing down, unlike the alarm clock this Hermione paid attention to.

"HERMIOE JANE GRANGER!"

"Ummm i think i should um go now" hermione ran as fast as she could up the stairs into her room and slammed the door she looked through her chest for a quill and parchment and wrote to Ron and harry she was scared this could not be normal she then took out a piece of parchment to write to Dumbuldor but stopped and started crying it hit her she was alone no one could help her no one could tell her what was wonge with her. There was a knock at her door, "GO AWAY!"

"Mione" christinas pleading voice could be heard thorough the shut door "mione how do u think i feel, i dint know i was a whitch until last week, im alone too im scared and the one person that could help is stuck in her room feeling sorry for herself because she was given an extraordinary gift" she was crying now, Hermione had never heard christina cried, they were the same age but she always saw her as older and wiser. Now she was mad at herlself she was so busy paying attention to her problems that she completely forgot about Christis. She stood up and went to the door "im soooo sorry sweeti i dint mean to brush you off like i did"

"its ok no problem" Hermione should have known better, christi never cries she was faking and ofcourse she fell for it

. " Christi i hate it when u do that i really thought you were upset about getting your powers" Hermionie was not mad she couldnt be it was christi she never got mad at her

" i was upset when i found out for like a minute" she said this with a sly smile

" i know that smile your planning something " Hermione said jumping up to the bed were her cousin was lying on a lazier person than christi she will never meet.

" i am planning something but im not telling you yet first we got to talk about this hole mirror crashing down thing"

"yeah i dont know what to do the only person i could go to died last year he was murdered by a mentor a teacher at my school, his name Severus Snape i mean everyone hates him but i think theres more to him then he's telling"

"well cousin truth is my dad is Severus snape we didnt tell you because we didnt want anyone to know now he came home this summer asking forgivness and he told me i was a witch"

"WHAT THAT MURDERER!?!" "Miss.Granger,

"i thought you just said that there was more to me"said a male voice.


	2. SHOPPING

Chapter 2

Hermione jumped her enemy her mentors killer her toughest grader was standing in her room " you know I should have gotten and "O" on that potions assignment" she said her voice shaky

"Leave it to you Miss Granger to think about grades at a moment like this" Snape said and all too familiar voice Hermione came to know and hate

"hey a moment like this isn't that the name of a song" Christi said

"CHRISTINA" yelled both Hermione and Snape

"Hey I was just trying to lighten the mood; you can't blame a girl for wanting her bestfriend and her father to get along"

"Unfortunatly sweetheart miss Granger will never tolerate me will your dear old nice" Nice the word sent a chill down Hermione spine.

"Like I said there is more to you and I am willing to give u a chance"

Then the smile came back to Christi's face "with one condition"

"and what is that" Snape looked at his daughter, he felt a bribe coming

"You let me go to Hogwarts this semester"

"Absolutely not" he was on his feet now

Hermione looked at her cousin, she know new the reason for her smile "um... you kinda have no choice dear old uncle" christi"S same smile was on her face now " your a wanted man its either let her go or I will perosnally throw you to the dementors" Hermione was no more relaxed

"Fine" Snape sounded defeated, he looked at her daughter but instead of anger he was proud she was more like him than they knew. He only hoped she would not make the same mistakes. "Ill goes tell your mother... she will be delighted"

"I don't see why though... Dumbledore is gone it's not going to be the same school" and with that he left the room" has a really cherry guy that dad of yours" Hermione said with a sigh of relief, her sarcasm was kicking in.

"yeah he is, so tell me about this boy who lived friend of yours Harry I thought his name was" Christi said laying back down on the bed.

"yeah Harry James Potter the boy who lived through the killing curse...HOLD UP DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MAGIC!?!" she became nervous NEWTS were this year if her cousin knew nothing it would be educational suicide.

"Um not really why should I?"

"YOU ARE SO STAYING THE Entire SUMMER! MOM CHIRISTINA IS STAYING THE ENTIRE SUMMER SHE"S MAGIC INEPT! I WILL TEACH HER SIX YEARS OF MAGIC IN ONE SUMMER!" she announced with a smile on her face she went to her trunk and pulled out books from Year one.

"OK fine you can teach me magic but I'm doing something about that Hair you are handing over your wardrobe and we are going school shopping AND cloths shopping" said Christina opening the door and running to her parents, "You love me right?"

Snape eyes his daughter suspiciously, "What do you want?"

"Can we go shopping for school supplies and books and cloths and STUFF" Christina was getting more and more excited minute by minute.

"Yes but I can't go with you with will be your mother and aunts and of course your lovely cousin"

"Yes well I'd hide because Harry is on his way here"

Snape went paler then usual and hide in a closet

"Herms are you ok?" asked Harry

"HARRY you know how much I hate that stupid nickname and yeah everything is fine listen I'd love for you to stay and chat but we were leaving to go shopping sorry"

Harry eyed the house suspiciously and left.

"LETS SHOP!" announced Christina

"Ahh shopping the one thing that separates us from the guys" Christina said while pulling Hermione out of the house

"You mean besides anatomy" Hermione remarked laughing. She loved her cousin but some times she could be as dumb as a lamp post. Then again when you're as pretty as her who needs brains

"I hate you for being so darn pretty you know that" Hermione said playfully

"Hey it's a gift"

"and a curse right" Mione added

"No just a gift" Christina giggled and the girls kept walking. Half way down the street Hermione suddenly stopped which sent Christi flying forward

"um when your going to abruptly stop like the least you can do is worn a girl" she wined rubbing her bruised elbow

"Sorry sweetie but I just remembered I forgot to tell Ron to meat us at Diagon ally" Hermione said while picking Christi up from the sidewalk

"ohh well its ok at least it's for a good reason looooove"

"Keep at it and ill drop you again" Hermione joked

When they were back at the house, she called Ron as she had persuaded him to buy an actual telephone "ok then see you in a bit bye love" Hermione hung up

"ooooh love its sounds serious between you to" Christina said she was waiting impatiently for her to finish

"Yeah I guess hey um... lets go via floo powder" she quicky changed the subject Christina took noticed but said nothing

"Ok" Christian said eagerly "one question though what's floo powder"

Hermione laughed grabbed her cousin and soon they were in Diagon ally

"hey beautiful" a familiar voice called out when they appeared

"Ron how are you" Hermione hugged him although not with the usual affection

Christi was still in shock that is until she saw the Weasley twins " oh yeah ill take both" she whispered to Hermione

"With your luck you could get them both" Hermione whispered back

"yeah I know" Christi giggled" hi there I'm Christina, Christi for short" Her flirtyness was in full effect

"hi there Christi" both twins answered back she could see how the twin thing could get annoying fast, oh well she thought loosing her interest already there's always...


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry" Hermione bellowed "hey I don't know you were coming too"

"Cool now the whole gang is here"

"A yes Harry Potter" Christi's glanced changed from the twins to the boy who lived she could see how dating him could piss her dad and Hermione would see it too and honestly did not care anything to get revenge on Snape

"Hey there Christi we haven't been properly introduced have we" Harry inched closer to her

"no we haven't" Christi backed away she liked playing hard to get she stuck out her hand and shook his

"I'm Christi your Harry sees now everybody knows everybody"

Hermione laughed at the flirtiness of her friend she wished she could be like that

"so what are we doing standing here lets go shop"

20 stores and 15 wardrobe changes latter they stopped to get a bite to eat

"Finally..." said George

"I'm starved" finished Fred

"They have been doing that all day do they ever stop" Christi whispered

"no" Hermione a whispered back

The two girls burst out laughing "Ahh well if it isn't the weasel and pothead but where is the mudblood"

"Oh but I'm right here Malfoy" Hermione turned her head Draco hadn't recognized her with her new look.

"ah yes Granger and who is this another one of your mudblood friends" 'I didn't recognized the mudblood with her new look but he had to say she was looking great and so was that friend of hers but I shouldn't think that what would father say'

"Ahh Draco Malfoy if heard of you didn't someone turn you into a ferret or something" Christi asked looking straight in Draco's direction

He was red now

"Listen here Mudblood, you don't know who your messing with" and with that he left

" that boy really needs to get a new hair color" Christi laughed they went on eating there lunch then started on there way home Hermione and Ron hand and Hand and Christi and Harry flirting leaving Fred and George alone but joking and planning a practical joke(LIKE ALWAYS)

Hermione looked at Ron and started having feelings of guilt, "Ron I think we need to talk but not now I need to think I'm sorry just give me until school starts" she then ran for it the rest of the way home.

Christina watched as her cousin ran she knew something was wrong, "Ok I just found out I was a witch does anyone know how I can get home faster?"

"Side appartation?" said Harry

"Ok"

"Alright hold on tight you might get a little quizy" Harry held her close and then apparted to Hermione's living room when he saw Serverus Snape on the couch. "YOU!"

"Harry please not now" begged Christina.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID!?!"

"He killed your only last father like figure because he was under the unbreakable vow"

"Repeat that again?"

"YOU heard her Harry he didn't have a choice if he didn't do it he would have died and then he wouldn't have been able to be a spy for our side" said Hermione tears in her eyes, "I forgot to apart ended up tow houses down running"

"Why'd you run anyway?" asked Harry

"I don't think I love Ron anymore"

Harry looked petrified and started backing up, "I'll see you guys at school in September…I'll pretend I didn't hear that"

Christina looked shocked at her cousins completion tears stained her puffy red cheeks

She was sad ad scared she had never seen someone so hurt she just went to her cousin and hugged her while dragging her up the stairs so they could talk.

"So you don't like Ron anymore?" it was more of a question than a statement Christi looked at her cousin she know the next few weeks would be drama full.

"I just don't think he's the right one for me ever since..." Hermione stopped talking, she didn't know if she should tell her cousin but then again if not her who could she tell.

"Ever since what Mione" Christi snapped her back to reality

"Ever since these started arriving" Hermione pulled out a box containing love letters from a mysterious Hogwarts student, she stilled had not discovered who it was.

"These are sooo romantic" Christi wiped a tear from her cheek; she was a fan of Romanticism.

"Yeah they started a few weeks ago before I left for summer vacation, they just came to my room in Rays beak" Hermione looked at her owl, she needed to let him out. "Speaking of Ray we forgot to get you an owl today" she lifted Ray and let him fly out the window

"Hermione will you focus" yelled Christi " you got abnormal magical powers, you realized you don't love your boyfriend anymore, and some strange guy from Hogwarts is sending incredibly romantic love letters" Christi was now out of breath, this was not the summer vacation she excepted, and it was only the first day.

"I know, know it's just, oh I don't know" Hermione sank into her bed and hugged her pillow this wasn't her ideal summer vacation either.

Just then Ray came back with another letter in his beak. "OPEN IT" yelled Christi

"actually I though I might just leave it in his beak" Hermione said as she grabbed the letter from Rays beak, she was always extra sarcastic when she was nervous. She opened the Letter

**_Meet me at Hogsmeid on the next trip don't worry about knowing who I am I know you_**

**_Oh and sorry for what I will say to you... love D_**

"O MY GOSHHHHHH" Christi screamed "thanks now I'm deaf too" Hermione giggled" I wonder who D is" Christi said

"Hey is it that Draco Malfoy kid"

"Yeah right" Hermione laughed "he hates me"

"yeah but he is kind of cute" Christi mentioned

"Yeah he is cu..."

"HERMIONE WE NEED TO TALK" a familiar voice screamed out

"oh no did he hear us" Hermione said hiding the box of letters.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione slowly walked down the stairs she was scared and confused. "Christi maybe you should say I'm sick" she whispered

"Hermione Jane Granger you know better"

Hermione glared at Christi, "I hate you right now"

Christi did a mock bow and ran back up the stairs and locked her self in Hermione's room.

Hermione looked at Ron nervously she didn't know what to tell him she didn't love him anymore but she couldn't say it to his face and her escape ran up the stairs. It was as if time stopped Ron walked up to Hermione about to hug her when it happened…

An ear piercing scream could be heard from Hermione's room, "Christi" Hermione took off running she saw them death eaters, "Expelliamus!"

"Is that all you can do Mudblood?"

"Lucius leave my daughter be!" yelled Snape

"AH Severus very good to see you this child is yours? Pity such beauty wasted on a traitor's daughter"

"I am no traitor Lucius I did no such thing just let my daughter go Lucius or I'll take manners into my own hands if anyone is a traitor it's your coward of a son!"

"Draco Andrew Malfoy is no traitor he's a boy he didn't know what he was doing his new task wont be as difficult"

"NOW LUCIUS"

"Very well tata for now my dear but this is to remember us" He took out a small dagger and scraped the side of her cheek and disappeared.

Christi started crying uncontrollably but not because of the scar but because of what everyone missed they attacked her because she would be her fathers bait…

"Christi? Sweetie you need to breath everything is going to be fine shh it's ok" whispered Hermione hugging her cousin she didn't know what she was going to do she understood the feelings her cousin was going through just 3 months ago she was a muggle and now she's been thrown in the middle of a Wizarding world war because of who her family and friends are.

"Just go away!"

Hermione was shocked her cousin never yelled at anyone out of anger or fear this was not her Christi, "NO! Christina I will not leave you alone I know this is hard you've been thrown into this war because of your blood but pay no attention to those jerks! You are not a mudblood you are a beautiful intelligent girl and you will show them that they made a mistake when they messed with you and if you don't I WILL!"

Severus looked at his niece and was surprised he had never seen such confidence in the know-it all book worm Gryffindor, "Girls maybe you should start training immediately I'll set up a charm so the magic isn't detected by the ministry"

"Thank you Uncle I need to talk to Ron I'll be back" she walked down the stairs and saw ron on the couch, "Ron I don't think I love you anymore but I need a break to figure it out I don't want to keep dating you just to find out 2 years down the line that I don't love you at all I'm sorry I hope this doesn't ruin our friend ship" She then hugged him and went back to her cousin picking up _Standard book of spells _"lets get working cuz"

"Ok what do we do first?"

"Chapter Seven Alohomora it's to unlock a door ok try"

"AOLHOMORA!" she whispered unlocking the chest, "Oh my it worked I'm really a witch!"

"Ok try this one clauses!" as Hermione said it the door slammed shut.

When Christi tried it just slightly closed with a click no slamming

"not bad cuz hmm what else might come in handy?"

"How about beauty spells?"

"Just like you to think about that let me look" she then looked in the book and saw a couple of hair spells, "Try this one Saeta Sursum"

"Saeta Sursum"

Hermione hair was put up in a pony tail, "ok I don't like pony tales without straightened hair"

"Let me see that book" she snatched the book from her cousin…. "Saeta Rectus"

Hermione giggled as she noticed her hair fell to the small of her back, "wow I should I have done that before…THANKS!"

After six hours of playing around both girls were exasted and passed out on the floor not knowing that they were being watched by a pair of icy blue eyes… Who belonged to none other then…


End file.
